Sweet Like Maple Syrup
by Kangeroo90
Summary: Matthew is drunk at a bar and Gilbert saves him from Francis' flirting.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is going to be a more-than-one-parter! I'm so excited! There may be yaoi later on (there will be XD)**

Gilbert had been sitting there for about five minutes and was about to flip. A very cute man was being subjected to the terror that was, talking to Francis. Francis' advances were almost worse then Gilert's and he didn't seem to take the blond's hints at wanting to be left alone, so Gilbert decided to go help out, finishing the rest of his drink, he got up and walked towards them as though he had just come in the door.

"Hey, Birdie," Gilbert said. "Is this guy giving you trouble?" he growled.

The blond looked very distressed. He mumbled something into his drink but didn't tell Gilbert to go away.

Meanwhile, Francis was sweating. Maybe it was the leather coat or the steal-toed boots, but Gil did give off a bit of a scary biker vibe. "Well, are you bothering my boyfriend," it wasn't so much of a question.

"I was just leaving, hon hon hon," Francis laughed nervously and made an exit, slapping some cash down for his drinks.

Gilbert took his hand off the other's shoulder. "Wow, Francis can be fucking persistent," he started.

This got a laugh out of the other. "Yeah, thanks for the save."

"No problem. I'm Gilbert, by the way."

"Matthew," Matthew introduced himself. He looked at Gilbert and almost choked on the beer he'd just tried to drink. Maple, Gilbert was hot! His silver hair was like moon light and when he took off the leather jacket to revel a tight black v-neck, Matthew thought that his cheeks couldn't get any hotter. Coughing, he looked back down at his hands.

Gilbert looked at the man beside him, he couldn't not admit that Matthew was hot. (The way that he seemed to be dwarfed by large red sweater that he wore. And his long blond hair that hung down, except for that curl that stuck out, just wanting to be pulled.) Gilbert looked around the bar, searching for the barkeep. Once he'd tracked him down, he waved him over and ordered a drink, when he finally turned his attention back to Matthew, he had chugged the rest of his beer and was looking around the bar like he didn't quite know what was happening and GIlbert wondered how many beers he'd already had.

"You're so hot," Matthew told Gilbert, leaning forward.

Gilbert raised his eye brows and laughed, "Kesesese! Well thank you, Birdie."

"No, I'm serious. You're soooo hot," Matthew continued, standing up, flinging an arm around Gilbert's shoulders. "I want to kiss you. I want to run my fingers through your hair. I want you begging for me. Actually," Matthew hiccuped, "I just want you, all of you."

Gilbert's throat was dry. He wanted matthew too, but Matthew was drunk, it was rape if they had sex now. Plus Matthew seamed like he wouldn't be able to make it home alone. So instead, he asked, playing along; "Where do you live?"

Matthew giggled drunkenly and got up, ushering Gilbert to do the same. Gilbert placed some twenties on the table, hoping it would cover however many drinks the Canadian must have had to get that drunk. Gilbert grabbed his coat and went to Matthew, who was about to run in front of a car. He pulled the other back by the red sweater. "Whoa, there, dummkof! You almost got hit!"

Matthew could see stars and he was suddenly. He could hear Gilbert, but didn't really listen to the words. He liked the sound though. He liked the way Gilbert's accent made the words sound. Mathew leaned back, letting the other hold him.

"Mattie? You alright?!" Gilbert was growing increasingly worried about his new friend.

"Mm, I love your voice, Gil…" Matthew trailed off. He turned his head into Gilbert's chest, breathing in the heady scent of Gilbert's leather jacket and strong cologne. "You smell so good, Gil."

It was probably time they got to Matthew's apartment. "Where do you live, Birdie?"

"Ilivesombewarre… Heh," Matthew threaded his arms around Gilbert's neck and kissed him.

Gilbert was surprised, none of the other drunk people he'd ever had to help home had kissed him before! Matthew's lips were soft but meaningful at the same time. Gilbert still wasn't moving, but Drunk Matt didn't notice. When he pulled back, his eyes closed and lips parted slightly, Gilbert knew that there was no way Matthew was going to be like anyone else he'd helped home before. "Ok, Mattie, let's go home." he said, letting the other think about what he meant. Gilbert didn't plan on having sex with Matthew (in fact he wasn't at all), but in his experience with drunks, it was very easy to trick them and they wouldn't even remember it!

"Mm, carry me, Gil!" he whined.

By the time Gilbert and Matthew got to Matthew's apartment, Gil was quite ready to get the human monkey off his back. "'Kay, Mattie, where're your keys?"

A mumble came from the pile of limbs that was still on him, then an arm and a hand in which was a set of keys varying in size, shape and colour. "The reeeiid one," Matthew yawned.

Assuming that Matthew had meant the red one, Gilbert opened the door and walked in. He felt around on the wall for a light switch and when finally he found one and switched it on, it was to find a very neat flat. "Where's your bedroom, Birdie?"

Matthew pointed towards a hall, as his mouth was too busy kissing Gilbert's neck, making the later shiver under the warm mouth. Gilbert diligently carried the intoxicated Canadian to the bedroom and sat the other on the bed gently, resisting the urge to follow him into bed. Gilbert stood up to leave, but was stopped by a hand clutching at his wrist.

"Gil," Matthew cooed, tugging on the Prussian's wrist.

"Ja, Birdie?"

"Where're you going? Why're you leaving me Gil?" Matthew asked, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. "I'm s-sorry! What'd I do wrong! Don't leave me Gilbert!" The blond was full on sobbing now. "I'm not good enough! I know… I'm sorry, Gilbert," and then he let go of the albino's arm, falling back into bed.

Gilbert gaped at the blond. He- what? He though he'd done something wrong? Oh… "Nein, Birdie, I'm not leaving, I'm going to get you some water, then I'll be right back." A sob was all the response that he got, but Gil pat the other and quickly got the water. He was back in the blink of an eye. "Birdie," Gilbert said, laying a hand on Matthew's back.

"Hm?"

"Are you ok?"

A sniffle came from the Canadian and he raised his head. His eyes were puffy and tears were still running down his cheeks. Matthew's hair was in disarray and for the first time Gilbert noticed the bags that decorated under his eyes. It looked like Matthew hadn't slept in a while. "Y-yea… I-I…"

Gilbert felt his though exterior melt. This wide eyed, blond haired, beauty had taken down his walls without even trying to. "Birdie," he started. "If you want me to stay, just say so." He hoped that the other _would_ want him to stay.

A look crossed the other's face. "W-would you?"

"Ja, the awesome me never gives up the chance to sleep with a cute Canadian!"

Matthew smiled and scooted over in the bad leaving enough room for Gilbert to fit. Gil kicked off his boots and pants, he took off his leather jacket so that he was only in his white t-shirt and boxers. Matthew squeaked when Gilbert helped him out of his red hoodie to revel a tight tank top that made Gilbert's mouth water. Matthew could take his own pants off by himself, thank you very much, and soon they were both lying under the sheets in nothing but their shirts and boxers.

For a few moments they lay in akward silence, until Matthew asked, his voice hushed by the dark, "Can I have some of that water, eh?" Gilbert nodded, "Ja," and went to grab the glass to hand to Matthew, but Matthew was leaning over him at the same time to grab it and in a moment they were tangled up, trying not to let the water fall or spill.

Matthew quickly snatched the glass out of Gilbert's hand and sat up to take a sip. (GIlbert couldn't help but watch Matthew's adam's apple bob with every gulp.) When the blond had had his full, he leaned over Gilbert to put the glass back on the bedside table. "Thanks," he murmured to the Prussian. When Matthew tried to pull away Gilbert grabbed him in a hug, tucking his chin over the other's head and holding him.

Matthew was suddenly assaulted by Gilbert's chest. Gilbert's shirt smelt like laundry detergent and Matthew buried his face into it, slinging his arms around Gilbert's shoulders and neck. "I'm so drunk, Gil," Matthew murmured into his chest.

"Keseseese," Gilbert laughed as Matthew drifted into a deep sleep.

 **OK! SO? good? I hope so. I'll try and get the next chapter up asap, but it may take a while sooo, yeah XD  
** **-K**


	2. Chapter 2

**I got a new computer! IM SO HAPPY! LOL so hopefully I'll be able to updae more often although I thougt it'd take longer to get this one up...)**

Matthew woke up with a pounding headache. _Sweet Jeusus, how much did I drink last night?_ he thought groggily. Matthew blinked open his eyes and then he realized what he was lying on. Or, more appropriately, _who_ he was lying on. Gilbert was still in his bed! One of Matthew's legs were thrown over Gilbert's, his arms were locked around Gilbet's neck and Matthew's head was nesstled in Gil's chest.

 _Holy fuck,_ Matthew thought as he tried to jump away, but Gilbert's arms surounding him wouldn't allow his escape.

"Guten morgen, Birdie," Gilbert yawned as he pulled a blushing Matthew back to his chest.

"G-good morning, Gilbert," Matthew stuttered as he lay stiff as a board against Gilbert.

If Gilbert was being honest with himself, this was probaly the best sleep he'd had in a long time. There was something about Matthew that had put him at ease and seemed to calm his mind. "How'd you sleep? You were pretty drunk last night - oh! Do you want any water? You must have a killer hangover!" Gilbert exclaimed.

"Um, no. I'm good, sorry."

"Du bist so süß (You're so cute)," Gilbert cooed in German as he got up. "You sure Mattie? It's right here."

Matthew cocked his head at the German, but nodded anyways. "Sure, thank you,Gil."

"No problem, Birdie!" The albino passed him the water and pulled on his jeans. He was about to put on his jacket, when Matthew (who'd been biting his lip and blushing like a school girl, said; "Eh, let me cook you brekfast for being such a gentleman last night." And who was Gilbert to say no to such a pretty face. And so, soon they found themseves in Matthew's kitchen making poached eggs and toast.

"Hurry up with the toast, Gil," Matthew said as he watched the eggs.

"Ja, ja, I'm coming. You're so bossy in the kitchen, Birdie." Gilbert conplained as he brought the toast over. Leanig over Matthew's shoulder he brought his lips to the crest of the Canadian's ear. "I like it," he purred, making Matthew chiver and blush scarlet. Then Gibert set the toast and circled around to the other side of the island. "What eles can I do to help, Birdie?"

"Get the water? And stop distracting me with your sexy voice..." Matthew muttered the last part quitely, but (appaently) not quietly enough.

"My sexy voice, Birdie?" Gilbert mocked as he came back around the island. "You think I have a sexy voice, Birdie? Does it turn you on?" he said.

Matthew shivered and backed up as Gilbert stalked towards him. "I-I-I... Um,"

"Lügen nicht (Don't lie), Birdie," Gilbert said as he moved ever closer to the trembeling Canadian.

"Gil..." Matthew started as he licked his lips. "You... I-I, what?" Matthew put his hands behind him, but only met wall. _Oh, oh... God..._

"What is it, Birdie?" Gilbert purred as he pressed Matthew against the wall. Gilbert trailed a finger up Matthew's jaw. "What is it?"

"G-Gil... Gilbert, I-" Matthew stuttered as he pressed himself against Gilbet. "Just kiss me you hoser."

Matthew's lips tasted like maple syrup. He moaned against Gilbert's lips and laced his arms around his neck wheil Gilbert grabbed Matthew's waist and pulled him close. Matthew held Gilbert against him as he twirled his fingers through Gilbert's silver hair. It was so soft and smooth that Matthew had to run his hand through it all to remeber it. The silverlet didn't think there'd been anything better than this kiss. Matthew's mouth on his was all that mattered. He moved a hand underneath the blond's shirt and the moan that Matthew made was heavenly. Matthew ran his nails through Gilbert's hair and dragged them along his broad shoulders, making the other press against him harder.

"Birdie," Gilbert whispered huskily as he drew his lips along Matthew's jaw, trailing kisses as he went. "I think that the food is getting cold."

"F-fuck the food! Gilbert, kiss me," Matthew comanded, pulling Gilbert's face back to his and kissing his lips hungerly back to his own. He licked and nipped at Gilbert's pale lips.

"You're so beautiful, Birdie," Gilbert said as he angled Matthew's face to look up at him. "I want to-"

It was (of course) at that moment that Alfred F Jones decided to walk it. "Hey bro- whoa! Dude are you being raped! OH MY GOD! GET OFF MY BROTHER YOU FUCKING RAPEST!" Alfred shouted, running at Gilbert and pounding at his back with his fists.

"What the-"

"Alfred stop!"

"Don't rape my brother!"

"Alfred stop! Gilbert slept over and we were just kissing! Maple," Matthew huffed as he gave his brother a little push. "Cockblock," he accused.

"Well excuse me for not wanting you to be raped! What if he was raping you! I was just protecting you, Mattie! That's what a hero does!" Alfred shouted as he walked after his brother to the kitchen.

"Yeah, yeah, thanks for not letting me get raped," Matthew snapped scarcasticly. "Now stop yelling of I'll cut out your tongue, I've got a killer hang over."

"Oh, yeah, sorry, bro. I won't yell anymore. I'm as quiet as a mouse. No sounds from me," Alfred whispered. "Ooh! Toast and eggs! Can I have one! Please Mattie!"

"You can if you're quie, Alfred," Matthe said in a tried tone.

"Oh! Right... I'm quiet," Alfed amended.

Matthew nodded sagely and gave his brother his toast and egg wheil he loaded Gilbert's onto another plate. "Now be quiet! I'm going to have a shower. Oh, and Gil?" Matthew turned his attention to the albino once more. "Can I see you some time?"

Gilbert smiled at the blond. "Ja, birdie. Anytime," he swiped Matthew's phone off the counter and added his contact informton.

Matthew opened his hand for the phone. Gilbert's number and email were under 'That Awesome Prussian'. "Heh. Oh, I almost forgot, your jacket and stuff are still in the bedroom."

Alfred choked on the egg and toast.

"Oh yeah, that's right. Thank you for a mind _blowing_ night, Mattie," Gilbert winked at Matthew, inclining his head to Alfred.

Matthew's eyes took on an evil glint and he said, "Oh, yeah, that was very... educaonal. I've never done stuff like _that_ before." Alfred turned red and he look like he was going to kill Gilbert. "Maybe you should come in the shower with me-"

"No! No, no, no. I think that Gilbert needs to eat his breakfast and not have sex with you in the shower, yeah?" Alfred intrupted, bustling inbetween the two and tning Matthew away from Gilbert. "Yeah, probaly best if you guys don't do that with me in the other room,"

"Not like you and Arthur haven't done that to me before," Matthew pouted as he let his brother pushed him away.

"That was one time!"

"Stop yelling, Al!"

Gilbert cuckled at the antics of the brothers as he took his meal to go. He really hoped that Matthew called him. He couldn't get those violet eyes and soft touch and delishious lips off of his mind. "Fucking whipped and I haven't even known him for a day... Keseseses,"


	3. Chapter 3

**^-^ Heeeeey! So here's chapter 3. (Excuse me for all the spelling mistakes. If anyone would like to beta the next chapter for me I'd really apreciate it :) PM me**

* * *

 _Fucking whipped was right,_ Gilbert thought as he tried to focus on his work, but letters were just shapes that couldn't mean more than a peice of crap. Everytime Gilbert closed his eyes he was met with Matthew's violet ones. Matthew's sent. Matthew's smooth skin. Matthew's silky, blond hair that ran like honey through his fingers when he stroked it. Matthew's face wheil he slept. The way that Matthew's eyes crinckled when he grinned-

"Gilbert-kun!" Kiku shouted at him, as if he'd been trying to talk to the Prussian for a while and only now getting a reaction.

"Huh?" Gilbert said, awakening form his trance.

Kiku sighed. "I was asking if you needed a break, you haven't done anything all day and it's two already."

Gilbert looked at the clock and sure enough it was two fifteen. "Ugh," Gilbert groaned, he didn't want to leave Kiku, but the other man was right, he hadn't done any work since he'd gotten here at ten with his head in the clouds. "I don't want to leave you with all this work," Gilbert told him.

"Ve! Don't worry, Gil! I'll help Kiku!" Feli announced, making an aperance for the first time today in his pijamas and a smile.

"Aw! You guys are the best! Alright then, I'm off. See you guys tommoro!" Gilbert grinned, grabbing his jacket and keys, flying to the door and down the stairs. Gilbert hopped onto his motorcycle and went back to his flat.

* * *

Matthew really hated mean people. The violet eyed Canadian may have seemed quiet in public, but he couldn't stand it when someone was treated badly. So it wasn't much of a suprise for Lovino when he had to go bail his friend out of jail for starting a fight. "Mio dio, Matthew," he scolded. "You need to learn to run away when the cops come, otherwise you're never going to make it as a criminal!"

"I didnt mean to start a fight! But that man was being a fucking homophobe! You should have heard what he was saying about these two girls! What did you want me to do?!" Matthew bawled his hands into fists, clenching his teeth.

"I think you should have at least knocked some teeth out." Lovino deadpanned.

Matthew cracked up, his whole lighting up in a grin. "Yeah,"

"So, Antonio mentioned that Arthur told him that Alfred said you had a sleep over last night?" Lovino prodded.

"His name's Gilbert and he's... hmmm," Matthew's grin melted into something gooier and Lovino was happy for his friend. Matthew hadn't had many people who'd ever made him make that face. "He's sweet, and funny, and hot, and... and he's got a German accent," Matthew blushed.

Lovino laughed as he pulled up to Matthew's building. "Alright then, Mattie."

"Thanks again, Lovi. I'll pay you back as soon as I can, I'm getting my pay check soon..." Matthew promised, climbing out of the car and leaning through the window.

"Don't sweat it, Matthew. What are friends for?" Lovino reassured his friend. "I want to hear more about this Gilbert, 'kay?"

Matthew blushed at the mention of the silver haired Prussian. "Y-yeah,"

Lovino smiled at the Canadian. "Addio, Mattie."

"See you 'round, Lovino," Matthew bid farewell to the Italian.

As Lovi drove away, Matthew took the stairs two at a time, hurrying to get to his apartment. He wanted to call Gilbert. He wanted to hear Gilbert's voice and see his pale lips and his enchanting ruby eyes. To feel Gilbert's strong arms and hard abs. To run his hands down his chest and feel his abs (which he would have done if Al hadn't interrupted). Matthew sat on the couch, sighing and letting his hands trail downward and imagining it was Gilbert's hands that were palming him through his jeans. Gilbert would tease him. Whisper dirty promises into Matthew's ear. He'd pop the button on Matthew's jeans and undo the zipper slowly, making Matthew moan in anticipation. Gilbert would-

Beep boop bo-o-op! Beep!

Matthew's phone ran. "Maple!" Matthew exclaimed, the damn thing had scared him. "Urg..." Matthew grumbled, contemplating whether or not to pick it up. Fishing it out of his pocket and checking the Caller ID, it said That Awesome Prussian. _Oh... Oh! Oh shit!_

Matthew answered it slightly breathlessly. "H-hello?"

"Halo, Birdie!" Gilbert answered cheerily.

"Hey, Gil," Matthew smiled.

"What are you up to?" Gilbert was grinning on the other end, running a hand through his hair and kicking the door closed behind himself. He couldn't wait anymore to call the beautiful man once he had gotten off the elevator he was putting in the digits on his phone. Matthew's voice was so soft, like honey... or, Gilbert thought with a grin, maple syrup. "What to get dinner with me?"

Matthew's breath hitched in his throat. "Eh?" His cheeks flaming and his hand tighting on the phone. Was Gilbert asking him on a date?

"Keseses," Gilbert laughed. "Do you want to go on a date with me tonight? Dinner?"

Matthew's face was scarlet as he tried to stutter out a response. "S-sure,"

Gilbert grinned. "Awesome," he tried to keep his voice calm as he punched the air. "That's- that's awesome! So what time do you want me to pick you up at?"

Matthew checked the time, 2:15pm. "5:30 is good for me," Matthew said, standing up and walking to his bedroom.

"Awesome," Gilbert said excited. "So, where do you want to go?"

Matthew laughed quietly, lying down on the bed and curling around a pillow. _He asked me on a date... and I-I said yes!_ Matthew thought happily as he racked his brain for a good restaurant. "I don't care," Matthew said, flipping over to lay on his back and fixing the pillow with one hand behind his head. "Surprise me."

Gilbert was grinning. "Alright," he said. "Is there any kind of food that you don't like?"

Matthew closed his eyes as he smiled. "Nah,"

"Awesome! I'll pick you up at 5:30," Gil promised.

"Ok, see you then, Gil."

"Ja, see you then, Bridie."


	4. Chapter 4

**Awwww! You guys are amazing! Alright, this chapter is longer. Lots of people are in it toooo... Idek. I was writing this and was like "wtf? Everyone is a dude! I need to add in some girl characters..." because I'm lazy trash who is too lazy to google stuff fem!finland's name is Tori.**

Matthew hung up the phone with a grin. He held it close to his chest and hummed a happy sigh. He was going on a date! Matthew giggled and brought the phone back to his face and dialed Alfred's number.

Al picked up on the third ring. "Yo, what's up, bro?"

"I'm going on a date, Al!" Matthew squealed. "With Gilbert, remember him from this morning? The albino-"

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE GOING ON A DATE WITH THE GUY WHO ALMOST RAPED YOU!" Alfred screeched.

"He didn't rape me, Al." Matthew explained. "You were exaggerating, as usua,!" Matthew chuckled at his twin, who was fuming on the other end of the line.

"Maaaattie," he whined.

"Yeah, yeah," Matthew grinned at his brother's antics. "Well I'm going on a date with him tonight." Matthew hoped that Al wasn't going to be a total douche about this.

Alfred always worried about Matthew. With his trusting violet eyes and easy smile. It was too hard not to want to keep Matthew under lock and key so that he was not hurt. (Especially after Matt...) But, Alfred thought, it was not his place to choose Matthew dated. "What're you guys doing?" He asked, trying to be supportive.

"I don't exactly know, he asked me where I wanted to go, but I said to surprise me. I'm so excited, Al!" Matthew smiled. Just talking about the cute Prussian had him blushing and smiling like a fool.

"Oh, sounds like a blast!" Alfred said. He liked surprises.

"Yeah..." Mattew trailed off, grinning. "Oh my god I'm so excited, Al! I really like him! He's so sweet... and hot,"

Alfred nodded in sullen agreement.

"I love the way he talks, and how he smiles. The way his eyes do that cute little crinkle thing," Matthew babbled. He stood up and walked to his closet door, looking at his clothes.

"He sounds great," Alfred said, smiling at how happy his twin was.

"Yeah," Matthew agreed. "Now, what should I wear?"

"Ha!" Alfred said. "Now this is where my brotherly love and responsibly stops. There's no way I'm doing this. Call Lovino!" And with that, the Al hang up.

"Huh," Matthew said, not really surprised at his brother's antics. Calling Lovi would probably be a good idea. Lovi would want to know.

Meanwhile...

"Where's Feli?" Gilbert asked Kiku.

Kiku looked up from a stack of paperwork. "He's with Captain Belishmidt..." Kiku shivered. "They were... ugh..." the Japanese man made a grossed out face. From behind him *insert Switzerland's human name here* gagged, making a gun with his fingers and pretending to shoot himself with it.

Gilbert did not want to think about that. "Thanks, Kiku," Gilbert made his way to the closed door. "Bruder!" he called before entering the room.

Thankfully the two lovers weren't in an all too gross position. "Ve! Gil!" Feliciano exclaimed happily, jumping up to hug the silver haired man.

"Halo, Detective Belishmidt," Ludwig said, his trademark frown pulled up slightly at the corners.

"Yeah, yeah, _Captain_ ," Gilbert mocked gently. He'd been proud of his little brother when he'd gotten the position as captain and it had been a stroke of luck when he'd been moved to this precinct and the brothers had grown closer. Plus, Ludwig and Feliciano had really hit it off! "Anyways, I was wondering where you guys thought would be a good place to take a first date?" Gilbert asked with a smile. "It has to be an awesome place. Not some normal place, something original!"

"Oh! I know! I know! You should take him to laser tag! Luddy won't take me… but it'd be so much fun!" Feliciano chirped. Ludwig made a scared face from behind the excited Italian. Feli was scary with a gun.

"I don't think… Well that's a good idea, Feli, but I think we need something different."

"Ja. You guys could go do pottery?" Ludwig suggested.

Gilbert lit up. "Awesome idea! Awesome! We're going to do that!" and with that, the scarlet eyed man was out of Ludwig's office and out of precinct, hopped onto his motorcycle and was on his way home. He was so excited!

At quarter past five, Matthew was pacing restlessly in his appartment, nervs making his stomach do flip flops. He wondered what they were going to do and if he was even dressed approipiatly. Matthew wondered what Gilbert saw in him. They had only known eachother for a night, and thinking about it, Matthew realised that he'd been drunk half the time!

Matthew didn't remeber what he'd said or done. What if he'd said something really embaressing! What if-

A knock on the door rattled him out of his thoughts and he raced over to the door, looked out the peephole. There was silver hair and red eyes and a grinning face; it was Gil.

Matthew unlokced the door and let him in with a smile. "Hey, Gil."

"Halo, Birdie!" Gilbert chirpped. He was wearing his leather jacket and jean, the collar of a red plaid shirt peeking out the top.

Matthew blushed.

Gilbert chuckled. "Do you like pottery, Matthew?" he asked.

 _Weird question_ , Matthew thought. "Sure. Why?"

"Because that's what we're doing! It's going to be awesome!" Gilbert exclaimed, excitedly.

Matthew smiled. He'd never gone on a date to a pottery guild. It'd actually been a while since he'd been on a date. The last time he had had been in univercity. His first date with Matt had been to a bowling alley and there had been many dates to follow... well, untill Matt broke it off a year ago. Then there hadn't been any dates. "Sounds great, Gil."

"Awesome," Gilbert was grinning even widder, his eyes crinkeling at the corners. "So do you have any stuff you want to bring? Or..."

"Yeah," Matthew grabbed his phone and wallet. He slipped them into his jean pocket and pulled his hoodie off the back of a chair. "Alright, I'm ready."

Gilbert was so excited, Matthew looked so cute and Gil wasn't even worried about his lack of art skills. He held Matthew's hand as they went down the elevator and held the door open for him when they left the building. Always the perfet gentle man, that was Gilbert Belishmidt. When they got to Gil's motocycle, Matthew almost walked past it.

"No," he said. "This can't be yours."

"Yep," Gil said proudly. "Isn't it awesome?"

Matthew laughed and Gilbert wanted to kiss him. Not wanting to scare off the beautiful Canadian, he climbed onto the bike instead. "Hop on, Birdie."

Matthew did and rested his hands gently against Gibert's waist. "You're going to have to hold on tighter, Birdie," Gil warned, taking his hand and moving them around his waist so that they were all the way around and Matthew's was pressed against Gilbert's back, and his face against Gil's neck so that Matthew's breath was tickling Gilbert's ear.

It felt like hevan.

Twenty minutes later. (Twenty minuets of Matthew's breath caressing his ear and his hands holding onto him. Twenty minutes of feeling every breath he took because his chest was pressed so close to him. Twenty minuets of tortureus pleasure.) They reached the pottery guild.

Matthew's eyes were closed when they pulled to a stop and Gilbert parked. Matthew smiled and disentangled his arms from around Gil's waist. "I love motorcycles," Matthew said.

Gilbert chuckled, "Same."

They were both laughing when they entered the shop. It was filled to the breaking point with pottery. Pottery on shelves, little ordaments hung on strings on the celing. Clay was linned up to go in the kiln and buckets sat in the back. It wasn't really dirty or mess, just very croweded.

There were half a dozen stools set up with pottery wheels infront of each one. A couple was sitting in a pair of stools; a tall, stoic looking man with a fond look on his face because he was looking at the smaller blonde woman who was talking about a pot. "-love it because it's just so pretty! Don't you think so Berdwald?" (Haha! Yes! Sufin is bae!)

A nod.

"Ya," the talkitive blonde looked up. "Hi! Are you guys here to take the pottery class, too?"

"Eh?" Matthew said, still a little dazed by the sudden bombard of colourful ceramics.

"Ja," Gilbert smiled, threading his fingers with Matthew's. "I'm Gilbert, and this is Matthew."

"Tori," the blonde smiled. "And this is Berdwald," Tori said, motioning to the scilent man.

"Hello," Berdwald said in a gruff voice.

Matthew and Gilbert sat down across from them just as a man came through the back doo of the shop, singing. He had brown hair, green eyes, and quite a smile. "Hola," he said, looking over the four of them, his eyes lingering on Matthew.

"Antonio!" Matthew exclaimed, standing to hug him.

The smiling Spaniard squeezed Matthew tight. "Lovi said that you were going on a date, but I didn't know you were coming here. And who is this?" Antonio motioned to Gilbert.

"This is Gilbert. Gil, Antonio. Antoni, Gil," Matthew intoduced them.

"Halo," Gilbert said, extending a hand to Antonio, who shook it.

"Good to meet you, Gil!" Antonio chirped, making Gilbert smile. To all four of them, he said, "Alright, so I'll get some clay and then I'll show you how to work the pottery wheels," Antonio said, walking to the back of the shop again.

"He's my friend Lovino's boyfriend." Matthew said to Gilbert.

"Lovino..." Gilbert mussed. "Oh! Oh! Does he have a brother named Feliciano?"

"Yeah," Matthew said. "You know Feli, eh?"

"Ja!" Gilbert exclaimed. "Feli and my bruder are... well, I don't know exactily what they are-"

"Oh! Yeah! Ludwig right! The stupid potato bastard!" Matthew said.

Gilbert burst out laughing. "Kesesesese!"

When Antonio came back Gilbert was still laughing.

Pottery went by in a flash and Matthew was smiling as they exicted the shop. When they got onto the motorcycle, Matthew didn't wait for Gilbert to tell him to hold on tight. His nose was beside Gil's ear and his chin tucked in the crook of the Prussian's neck. Matthew felt him stiffen, but a quiet moan from Gilbert made Matthew grin mishiviously.

When they got to Matthew's appartment building, Gilbert parked in the lot behind the building. Matthew smiled and looked at the silver haired man innocently. The whole way home, Matthew had been mouthing Gil's neck and there was hickeys all along the left side of his neck.

"Birdie," Gilbert said in a huskily voice.

"Oui?" Matthew whispered back in French. Their faces were so close, Matthew could almost feel Gilbert's breath on his skin.

"Matthew," Gilbert leaned forward and kissed him.

 **Ooooh! Look at that! The love birdies are kissing! I wonder if it's going to escalate? ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, so we left off with Gilbert and Matthew sharing a kiss 3 lmao Thank you all for your favourites and follows and comments it's so spectacular! Alright, to the Prucan! *evil cackle* Smut ahead! (that was the warning. You've been warned.)**

Matthew smiled against Gilbert's lips, loving it when the Prussian laced his fingers through his hair, tugging it so that Matthew's face was brought closer still to Gil's. Matthew moaned and ran his hands up and down Gilbert's chest, nails biting slightly, just enough to make the other tighten his fingers in Matthew's hair. Gilbert ran his tongue along the roof of Matthew's mouth and over his teeth, reveling in the textures and wet warmth.

They probably would have kept kiss like that had a loud voice shouted at them to 'Get a fucking room!' Laughing, Matthew took Gilbert's hand and pulled him into his building, onto the elevator and after pressing the 3rd floor button with a grin, he had pressed his body all against Gilbert's and kissed him. A little stunned, Gilbert let the enthusiactic Canadian push him against the wall.

Matthew's brain felt a little fuzzy but he loved the feel of Gilbert's hair underneath his fingers.

Gilbert was quick to get with the program after Matthew bite his lip and a moment later, Matthew found his hands pinned above his head, back against the wall and Gilbert's hard cock pressed against his own. Matthew grinned. "You make me crazy, Birdie," Gilbert murmured, his voice husky and making Matthew arch against the albino's chest and press his lips hard against Gilbert's.

The elevator dinged and Gilbert reluctantly pulled away from the panting Canadian. Matthew's eyes were slightly glazed, and he felt his heart in his chest beating a million miles an hour. Gilbert's face was flushed and when he took Matthew's hand to pull him out of the elevator, Matthew didn't want to let go.

But as soon as the door was open, Matthew found himself, once again, pressed against a wall. Gilbert's hands were everywhere and Matthew couldn't hold back a moan when Gilbert finally let his hands wander under his shirt, to touch his smooth, flushed skin. "Gil," he moaned.

Gilbert could not get over how beautiful Matthew looked, his golden hair was in disarray, looking like a corrupted halo. Matthew's pink cheeks and gasping mouth were just delectable. He pressed kisses all over Matthew's face, mapping it so as to never forget. He nibbled on Matthew's ear, which brought on a whole other level of aroused moaning and then hands were pushing off Gilbert's jacket and trying to undo buttons on his shirt and Gilbert removed his hands from underneath Matthew's shirt to help him. When they finally got off the stupid button up shirt they were half way across the kitchen, making their way to Matthew's bedroom. Gilbert quickly got Matthew out of his sweater and t-shirt, Gilbert was touching his skin again. And it was heaven. And Matthew was moaning into the kiss and Gilbert smirked, pulling the now shirtless man against his chest.

"Ah," Matthew panted into Gilbert's mouth. "Gil, please,"

"Please what, meine liebe?" Gilbert said, German slipping out in the heat of the moment.

Matthew moaned. "More," he panted. "Gilbert,"

Gilbert was all to happy to oblige, lifting the blond into his arms so that Matthew's legs hooked around his back, a move which brought their erections together.

Matthew smiled when Gilbert let out a sound that could have been either a moan of pleasure. He licked at Gilbert jugular, reveling in the tightening of Gilbert's arms that were wrapped under Matthew's ass and the soft noise of pleasure that slipped through the Prussian's soft, pale lips.

When Gilbert and him finally stumbled into the bedroom, they were a mess of panting mouths and writhing limbs. The button was popped on Matthew's jeans, and Gilbert had managed to lose his shirt. When Matthew fell onto the bed, chest flushed and eyes hazy with lust, Gilbert had to take a moment, his heart may have stopped for a second (or ten) there.

"Gilbert," Matthew moaned, making grabby hands like a two year old.

"Kesese-" Gilbert chuckled, the sound being cut off when Matthew lunged at him, attacking Gilbert's mouth. Matthew wrapped his legs around Gilbert's hips, hooking his feet together on the small of Gilbert's back.

Gilbert's arms were braced on either side of Matthew's head, his silver hair falling in front of his face and his lustful, ruby eyes were half lidded as they drank up Matthew's flushed appearance. Loving how Matthew's lips, slightly bruised and absolutely fuckable.

Matthew's chest felt tight when Gilbert's looked at him like that and a million humming birds started beating at Matthew's chest when Gilbert kissed him like that and mini fireworks went off in his brain and it was so beautiful and so unlike anything Matthew had ever experienced before and it made him- it made him... Well he didn't even know. But it made him kiss back so passionately he didn't- he couldn't even...

Gilbert moaned when Matthew bucked his hips up and Gil responded without thought, pressing back down and eating up all the delicious sounds the sexy Canadian was emitting. He reached back with one hand to untangle Matthew's feet from his back and he pulled back slightly.

Matthew's brow furrowed when Gilbert removed his legs from around Gil's back. He sat up on his elbows, looking at the albino cautiously, Gilbert had scooched backwards. "Quoi?" he asked in French. "Are we going to fast?" Matthew asked. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have started kissing your neck when we were on the moto-"

Gilbert cocked his head when Matthew started talking. Going to fast? Hell nah! Then his beautiful, _gorgeous_ Matthew started blaming himself and Gilbert leaned forward again and captured Matthew's lips, effectively stopping the rambling. He pulled away when Matthew's hands started roaming and they were getting tangled up again. "I was going to take off your pants," he said in a husky tone. "That's why I pulled away before. You didn't do anything wrong, mein schone," Gilbert slipped into German again, he'd noticed before how Matthew's pupils dilated when he spoke in that gruff voice and he intended to use that to his full advantage.

"Oh-" the blond was cut off when Gilbert quickly undid the button and fly on Matthew's pants and was tugging them, and Matthew's red boxers, down in one motion. "Ooh," he moaned. It felt so good and his head fell against the pillow at the sensation. He heard Gilbert chuckle his sexy 'kesesese' laugh, and that was the only warning he got before Gilbert's lips were wrapping themselves around the head of Matthew's cock.

"Ohmifuckingod! Hotdamnholyshitthisfeelssogoodohmidog!" Matthew exclaimed, sitting up again in surprised pleasure and burrying his hands in Gilbert's hair. "Holy Jesus, Gil!"

Gilbert was feeling very pleased with himself as Matthew called out his name again. He hummed in amusement and had to hold back a chuckle to keep from chocking when Matthew jerked at the stimulation. A moment later, he was pulling Gilbert's hair, tugging the Albino off his dick and kissing him deeply.

When they separated for breath, Gilbert licked his lips and said; "Mmm, you taste good, Birdie."

Matthew turned red and started laughing. "Oh my god," he laughed, shoulder's shaking where he sat, Gilbert kneeling over top of him, grinning at the other. "Oh my god..." Matthew said in a huskier voice when Gilbert started to nibble and lick at his neck, looking at the albino with half lidded eyes, cloudy with lust and love. "Gilbert, fuck me."

It wasn't a request but a demand, and who was Gilbert to say no to such a beautiful face.

 **OOoooooO! My oh my, what have I done! Was is good? Yah? Nah? Commenters get pancakes! What do you want to happen next? I adore your feed back and I will try to be better at posting these chapters. ALSO! LOOK WHAT I FIGURED OUT HOW TO DO! =^.^= OMG ITS A CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTT! lol I love cats XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok... the format... I had a differet one... but it was the wrong one... I don't even know ... then there were troubles... theres a polar bear outside my window... ANYWAYS! so I deleted the last ch and then added the wrong one again now here we are and I am very greatful to ovalzillao for betaing it for me! THANK YOU!**

 **this is the smut warning (ur been warned)**

Gilbert gently pushed Matthew down and against the bed, his grin like that of a wolf when Matthew made a soft keening sound in the back of his throat. The beautiful blonde's eyes fluttered shut when Gilbert took Matthew's hands and pinned them above his head, sucking and biting just below his ear.

"Gilbert," Matthew whined breathlessly, "Don't tease me."

"What do you mean, leibeling?" Gilbert responded, using his own German tongue because he knew just how his little Birdie would react: moaning as he turned his head to passionately kiss Gilbert. He loved how Matthew tasted; he was sweet, like maple syrup. Matthew's tongue felt completely erotic with how it moved against his own and they didn't stop until both were seeing stars and needed to break for oxygen.

Gilbert sat back on Matthew's hips, grinding down on Matthew's erection just because he could. He ran his hands up and down the blonde's naked stomach, feeling the muscles below him tense up and tremble under his ministrations. He kissed a line back down Matthew's chest until he reached his belly button. He bite gently at the exposed skin and started kissing down his happy trail until he reached Matthew's strong legs. Moving himself off of Matthew's hips and lap while letting go of his wrists, Gilbert instead placed himself in between his legs and brought his hands down from where they sat on Matthew's stomach to push them apart gently and spread them wider.

"G-Gil..." Matthew moaned when the albino started kissing the skin on his inner thigh and touching him everywhere except where he needed to be touched most in such a teasing manner that it drove him insane. Gilbert's hands were stroking up, up, up, and were so close to his hard cock, but not enough that he could touch it and relieve Matthew of some of the friction that he so desperately desired. It was obvious when Gilbert realised his desperation as he let his intuition take over and allowed his hand to do as they please. He ran his fingers through the thin, wispy blond hair at the base of his cock before wrapping his whole hand around it and pumping fast. Matthew groaned in pleasure, absolutely enamoured with the delicious stimulation he felt. Then it was gone. Gilbert had moved his hands and let them instead do some light petting and groping near and around his soft thighs, refusing to continue the pleasure he had felt.

Still, Matthew was desperate for a release and his hands left their spot on the bed and instead began to touch his erection. He repeated his actions the same way Gilbert had, not caring about the show he put on.

"Birdie." Gilbert growled as he watched the Canadian pleasure himself.

He moaned out, fantasizing about the very same hand that still rested on his thighs, their grip a little stronger. "Oh, Gil…!" The blond's eyes squeezed shut as his mouth opened and tongue lolled out in a silent pant, heavy and almost unheard breathing accompanying. "P-Please, Gil, I need you! O-Oh go-oh!-d, it's not eno-ooh!-ugh!" The sexually frustrated man cried out, his hips bucking into his hands searching for the release that he simply couldn't reach on his own. His eyes snapped open, but as he stared at Gil they remained hooded with lust.

"Matthew," Gilbert spoke, his voice husky as he was unbelievably turned on by the sight of his Birdie begging for him so wantonly. Gilbert peppered kisses all over his face and when their lips finally met, it felt like an explosion of emotion. Like fireworks going off inside their heads and fire licking at their insides. He replaced Matthew's struggling hands with his own and rubbed at the tip, getting precum all over his fingers, then sliding his hand down Matthew's shaft, spreading it all over.

Matthew broke the kiss with a moan, his head thrown back and violet eyes fluttering at the sensations, wracking havoc throughout his body. "G-gilbert," he managed, stroking the albino's neck and bringing him close for a small kiss. "The lube and condoms are in the bedside table drawer." His voice was breathy as he tried to speak before moaning once more.

Gilbert's ruby eyes flicked up to Matthew's and he felt his chest tighten and a warmth pooling low in his stomach. "Birdie." he whispered huskily, slowly climbing off the Canadian to get the items.

Matthew groaned quietly at the loss of contact, instead running hands down his body to the cleft of his ass and then to his entrance. He pushed the pad of

of his first finger in gently, tuning his head to watch Gilbert, who was rummaging through the drawer still. Matthew moaned, admiring Gilbert's strong arms, long and well built legs, and pale complexion. He closed his eyes, to try and burn that image into his brain, when a moment later, he opened them up again to see Gilbert placing himself in between his thighs again, kissing all over his neck and jaw line.

"What're you doing, Birdie?"

Matthew blushed red. "G-gil..."

"Don't you want me to do that?" Gilbert whispered, sucking hickeys under his jaw.

"Yes." the blonde moaned, his erection throbbing. "Please, please."

"Mm, Matthew, you're so beautiful begging like that," Gilbert said, his voice raw. The albino ran a hand down Matthew's flawless skin and to his ass to gently grope him, making goosebumps erupt on the Canadian's skin while his hairs stood on end. "What do you want, Birdie? Tell me."

"Giiilbert," Matthew whined, "I want your fingers inside me, stretching me until I can't remember anything but your name... then your dick... hot… so hot and big inside me..." The blonde panted, staring at Gilbert as he made him growl quietly. "Please, Gil... Please?"

Without wasting another second, the albino popped the cap on the lube and covered his fingers with a generous amount of the slippery stuff. Rubbing his fingers together, he warmed it up a little before slipping them between his pert cheeks and pressing a finger into the Canadian's hole.

Matthew moaned when he felt the first finger go in, it had been a while since he'd had sex... The last time had been with Matt... The violet eyed man was pulled out of his thoughts abruptly when Gilbert pushed in another finger. He squeaked in surprise and tears gathered in the corners of his eyes at the little sting of pain he felt. Then Gilbert was kissing away the tears before they go flow down his cheeks as he did his best to make sure Matthew felt good. Then Gilbert was curling his fingers and Matthew was feeling so full and it was all so wonderful. The blonde Canadian pulled on Gilbert's soft, silver hair until the ruby eyes were looking into Matthew's violet ones and then before he even realized it they were kissing and he was too enamoured with the kiss to even feel the light burning sensation he felt and then as he tried to figure out who initiated it first Gilbert began to scissor his fingers and thrust them in deeper.

All of a sudden the only thing Matthew could even think of doing was panting and crying out Gilbert's name as he made him become nearly overwhelmed with the ecstasy he felt.

Gilbert would be lying if he said that he didn't totally get off watching the violet eyed man's expressions. The bliss when Gilbert kissed him, the pleasure when he found his prostate and the sounds, oh those delicious sounds that Matthew made were like buttons that whenever they were pressed all it could do was make Gilbert's cock harden ever more (if that was even fucking possible). Gilbert pushed in a third and the keening sound of pleasure that Matthew made, had the albino with one hand clamped firmly around the base of his own cock to keep himself cumming too soon.

"Gil, Gil, oh god, Gilbert, I'm ready." The blonde begged, a hand tugging Gilbert's shoulders down for a kiss.

"Ja, alles fur dich, mein liebe." Gilbert said, not even realizing he had slipped into first language. He pulled out his fingers (much to Matthew's disappointment) and covered his cock in a generous amount of lube before lining it up with Matthew's entrance.

Matthew held Gilbert's cheeks lightly as the Prussian pushed in slowly. Oh... Matthew squeezed his eyes shut, Gilbert's cock was much longer and thicker than his fingers and Matthew felt a few tears gather in the corner of his eye at the size. But when the ever attentive albino noticed his Birdie in pain, he kissed away the tears and waited until Matthew was completely comfortable before pushing in more.

"Ohh…!" A moan escaped from Matthew's lips and in no time at all he buried his forehead into Gilbert's shoulder as he begged for the man to fuck him.

Matthew could only imagine what he looked like right now; his legs spread open like a whore, cheeks and chest flushed, short pants replacing his usual even breathing, his eyebrows drawn together in pleasure as his mouth was open while his tongue lolled out. The Canadian dug his blunt fingernails into Gilbert's shoulder when the Prussian hit his prostate dead on and again and again and again...

Gilbert couldn't take much more of this, and judging from Matthew's pleasured expression, neither could he. The wonderful pressure around Gilbert's cock was getting to be too much. He kissed Matthew hard, lips like velvet and Matthew was all of a sudden crying out of pleasure into Gilbert's mouth and that the coil in Gilbert's stomach snapped, making him find his own release as well.

They laid like that for a while: Gilbert still inside of Matthew as they gave each other lazy kisses as wandering hands went wherever they pleased as they enjoyed the afterglow of their sex. Gilbert rolled off of Matthew, so as not to crush the beautiful man, but then Matthew's arms were curling around Gilbert's body and one hand was pulling up the sheets and Gilbert kissed Matthew's forehead and wrapped his arms around the blond's waist and then they were drifting off to sleep.

The next morning Matthew woke up to the unusual sight of a yellow bird sitting on his chest. "What the...?" He mumbled, sitting up and watching with curious violet eyes as the little bird flew away to perch itself precariously on the top of the door. Memories from the night before came back in a rush and Matthew's face quickly turned red, looking around for the ruby eyed albino who had been quite a big part of a fantastic last night. When he came up short one Prussian he began to get worried, and when the yellow bird landed on his head, Matthew almost jumped in surprise. He got out of bed, pulled on a pair of boxers and went to see if Gilbert was out there, somewhere.

"Gil?" He called out gently, his voice quiet and still raw from last night as he looked in the bathroom and finally making his way to the kitchen.

"Guten morgen, Birdie!" Gilbert called, standing over the stove, the sizzle of something cooking in the frying pan making Matthew's mouth water.

He wondered what time it was and looked at the clock: 10:53 in the morning. The Canadian's jaw almost hit the floor. "Maple," He exclaimed. "I can't believe I slept in that late!"

Gilbert chuckled and turned back to the food.

"Whatcha makin', Gil?" He asked, making his way across the small kitchen to the Prussian.

"Sausages." The Prussian stated, smirking proudly at the Canadian. "I was awake at quarter to 10 so I picked up sausages and Gilbird from my house." A thought seemed to cross his mind and a panicked expression replaced his proud one. "Actually I can't remember where he went… Shit. Have you seen a little yellow bird, Birdie?"

Matthew laughed, "Yeah, he scared the shit out of me this morning."

"Kesesese, sorry about that." Gilbert chuckled and turned back to the frying pan. "I used to make this for my little brother every Sunday morning when he was a kid..." The Prussian turned to Matthew. "But now he's got his own boyfriend and they share an apartment and Feli can only make pasta." A nostalgic grin broke out on his face, pale lips turning up at the corners.

Matthew was dumbstruck at the expression. Gilbert was... he was so, so gorgeous and Matthew found his breath being stolen away for a moment.

* * *

 **AWWW but was that too cheesy? Whatever XD comment if you want Matt to come back and make drama heeheheheheh =^.^=**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heya! OKookokokokokok! sorry I haven't updated this story in like... forever and a day but here's chapter 7! I don't know.. like it? love it? hate it?**

 **Yeah anyways I have been watching shadowhunters - not because it's good (bc it's kinda.. like... not the best.. at all) but when I watch it I remember what happens in the books and ive read them all and love them so much and I get really happy and exited... yeah OMG alllso who's seen how to get away with murder?! OOOOOOOOMMMMMGGGGG can't waiiiit for it to come back holy crap!**

 **someone PM me if they want to RP stuff about that or the mortal instruments bc that'd b fun XD**

 **TO THE STORY**

 **p.s. I'm rly sorry it took so long to get up D:**

"But you probably don't want to hear about that," Gilbert chuckled, scratching behind his ear and looking away uncertainly.

Matthew smiled at the silverette's bashfulness, "Feliciano is silly and you're brother sounds really great. I mean you've already met my brother, he's a crazy mess."

Gilbert's chuckle turned less forced to a more genuine, happy sound. His pale lips pulled back in a grin and ruby eyes twinkling. "Aw Birdie." Gilbert said, like that was all the explanation needed.

Matthew stepped towards him and gave him a soft peck on the lips. "Those smell really good, he murmured against the smooth skin of Gilbert's cheek.

"Kesese, well they'd better!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air and a conspiratorial smile splitting his lips? "The ancient Belischmidt secret recipe for the awesomest sausages ever!"

"You… you made them?" Matthew asked, a little startled.

"Well…" Gilbert's arms wrapped around Matthew's waist and brought him closer. "I brought the bag all the way from the store and put them in a pan, so yeah."

The two of them burst into a cloud of giggles, Gilbert's arms still holding Matthew against himself.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ten minutes later found them sitting on the ground in front of the couch eating sausages and tomatoes and drinking coffee. "I can't believe you put maple syrup in your coffee. That's crazy," Gilbert told the other for probably the fifth time.

"Hey! Don't knock it 'till you try it," Matthew replied with a smile, he liked Gilbert's company. He liked how when Gilbert smiled with eyes and the corners of his lips got the tiniest crinkles that tipped off how happy Gilbert was as well.

Gilbert smiled and reached out for the cup that was sitting by Matthew's knee. "Ok."

"Do it. Face you're fears of maple syrup coffee. It might kill you, but it'll all be worth it when you taste it though," Matthew mocked.

"I'm not scared of anything!" Gilbert announced, bringing the coffee to his lips and taking a sip. He made a face and took another sip. "Oh my gosh, this is the best thig to ever happen to the world!" Gilbert exclaimed, looking at the coffee, then at Matthew reverently. "That's delicious! Like, how is everyone not doing that?"

"I know," Matthew said cheekily, leaning forward to get the coffee.

Gilbert smiled in a way that Matthew was beginning to understand as his I-just-thought-an-evil-thing-to-do-and-I'm-gonna-do-it smile. "Hmm, I think I really like this coffee," he took another sip and winked at Matthew. "Yep, I'm gonna keep it."

Matthew looked at Gilbert, eyebrows raised. "Gil,"

"What're you gonna do about it, Birdie?" Gilbert asked cockily, leaning back on one arm and taking another sip.

Matthew knew what Gilbert was doing as was willing to play along. Reaching for the cup and crawling over Gilbert's legs that were kicked out in front of him. "Gimme," he said with a small pout, seating himself in Gilbert's lap.

"But it's so tasty!" Gilbert replied, sipping at it with a smile, still leaning back on one arm.

"Well you should at least share," Matthew said leaning forward and grabbing the mug, tilting it towards himself and taking a sip.

Gilbert watched (unable to look away from his bobbing Adam's apple) when the blond Canadian swallowed, mind immediately going to the gutter, thoughts of the night before and Matthew swallowing… _no, no Gilbert! You can't get a hard on right now, Matthew's sitting on- shit fuck!_

Matthew's red lips pressed against Gilbert's pink ones and rolled his hips against the albino's growing erection. Matthew bit at the other's lips and Gilbert tried his best not to whimper too much.

It was, at that moment, which two certain Italians choose to walk into Matthew's apartment.

"Matthew," Lovino called out, closing the door behind his brother.

Matthew rolled his eyes at the intrusion and, giving one last pec to the slightly confused Gilbert, got up to see what Lovino wanted. "Hey Lovi."

"Matthew~" Feliciano squealed. "It's been so long! How are you?"

"I'm pretty good. How about you?" Matthew chuckled as the younger Vargas gave him a hug.

"Ve~ I'm good," Feli said.

"No, stupid," Lovino scoffed and slapped his brother lightly on the back of the head. "We are not, because Matt's back in town."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo Half an Hour Earlier oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lovino rolled up to the police station, an angry scowl on his face as he climbed out of the car. "Stupid mother fucker… playing with Mattie's heart then fucking breaking it… has the fucking nerve to even come back… mother fucking… stupid as fuck piece of shit… fucking dares to even talk about Matthew…" he mutters curses as he enters the building and slams his hands against Feliciano's desk. "Dearest brother, tell me you were joking when you said that that piece of shit, Matt is here."

Feli frowned. "Lovi, I never called you. Did you steal another scanner? I think we talked about"-

"Is Matt fucking Smith here?!" The other brother interrupted.

"Uh… lemme check," and he went to the filing cabinet, humming a little song. "Ve~ I found it. Yeah, he was arrested for drug charges—oh, I remember him, he was high as a kite when they brought him in. He's sitting over there right now waiting for his brother to bring his bail money."

Lovino stalked over to where the long blond haired man sat, eyes closed and head lolling forward as if in sleep. Lovino would have absolutely no problem with waking this mother fucker up. He banged against the bars. "Hey, mother fucker, what the fuck are you fucking doing the fuck here? Why the fuck did you come back," Lovi demanded, a little hit of happiness when Matt jolted out of sleep.

His eyes focused on Lovi and he groaned. "No…"

"Yes, mother fucker, yes. Now why the fuck did you come back?"

Matt glared at Lovino, "I had to."

"Not fucking good enough, ass," the angry Italian spat.

"I don't owe you an answer so piss of, Lovino," Matt said, slipping on his sunglasses which had been sitting on the bench beside him.

"Maybe not me, but what about Matthew! Do you even know what you did to him! Do you know how bad he hurt! Do you know how long he was so sad! Do you! Matt?" he sneered, watching for any signs from Matt.

Matt's shoulders hunched forward, like he was trying to protect himself from Lovino's verbal ammunition. "I didn't mean to hurt him… I was just trying to keep him safe. He didn't deserve"- "To be left like that! He didn't deserve to be left with no warning, no explanation, no anything!" Lovino interrupted. "But you know what, Matt. It was you. It was you who didn't deserve him," and turning on his heel he stalked back to his brother's desk.

Feliciano was standing and a sad expression was painted on his face. "Going to tell Mattie?" he asked, grabbing his coat and following his brother out when Lovino nodded.

oOoOoOoOoOo Back to Present Time oOoOoOoOoOo

Matthew laughed. "What?" A hint of hysteria edged into his voice.

Lovi looked pained, but before he could tell his best friend that the person who had broken his heart into so many little pieces, was back, Feliciano was talking.

"Oh hey, Gilbert!" Feliciano said, the younger Italian chirped (he had the attention span of two year old).

"Hey, Feli," the albino greeted him as he made his way over to them.

Lovino balked. "Second potato bastard! What are you doing here?"

"That's not important right now! What do you mean Matt's back?" Matthew asked, eyes wide and face even more pale than usual. "He can't be back."

Lovino put an arm around his friend in attempt to comfort him. "He's sitting in jail probably right now. He was arrested on drug charges and's waiting for his brother to pay his bail." Lovino pat Matthew's back and let the trembling Canadian rest his head on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Mattie."

A sniffle escaped as Matthew held back tears, memories flooding his mind. But… no. No. This couldn't be true. Matt had left over a year ago, there was no reason for him to come back. "No, it couldn't have been him. It wasn't him," the blond said, pushing away from Lovino and running two fists across his eyes. "It couldn't have been him."

Feliciano and Lovi shared a sad look and Gilbert just looked confused.

Matthew looked confused as well. "Well, it was, um, good to see you guys, um… but I have work today, so, um, if you can see yourselves out..." he said in a dazed kind of way as he walked down the hall.

"Matthew," Lovino started, ready to fight his friend on what was obviously better.

"No!" the Canadian shouted, his voice cracking. He coughed. "No, Lovi. It wasn't him. He can't just leave without warning then come back when everything is just starting to get better!"

Feliciano tugged on his brother's shirt sleeve, "I don't think we can help him right now."

Lovino sighed. "Fine! Mattie, call me when you want to talk." The Italian brothers left the apartment, leaving a still confused Gilbert in the dust.

 **OOOOohhohohhhhh looks like Matt's back and poor lil Mattie is sad about it! What did Matt mean he had to leave? Dududuuu! What is Gilbert gonna do? Honestly idk ... lol ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heeeya! It's me again! I figured I'd do some writing. I was a little worried because I didn't know what I was going to do with Matt but hten it hit me and seriously can I just change his name? no? ooohkay. Whatever. No, as I was saying, I know what im going to do! ^^ ok ttylxox**

Matthew sat at the bottom of his bed, head tucked between his knees and back against foot of the bed, the sheets he hadn't bothered to make, bunched near his head. He breathed erratically, eyes wide but not taking in anything. He thought about Matt. Remembered his purple eyes and soft hair. The way Matt had always been up at the crack of dawn and how when he didn't wake up at quite an ungodly hour, how Matthew would take his time and trace all the strong bones and pepper kisses against still sleeping skin. He thought bitterly on the last time he'd seen the other man. Remembered Matt's face, a mask of indifference, how Matthew had known that Matt didn't want to leave.  
But that had all been wishful thinking. The bastard had left without a single thought for how much it would hurt. Without a sliver of care or of the love he'd ever shown.  
A sob threatened to rip out of his chest and a tear ran down his cheek.  
A creak as the door opened had Matthew sniffling and raising his head to find a concerned Prussian. "Birdie?"  
"Oh," Matthew croaked. "Sorry you had to hear, um, see this…"  
"Birdie," Gilbert repeated, moving closer and crouching down beside the blonde. "Are you ok?"  
Matthew dropped his head back in between his knees and his body shook, trying to cry quietly. He stiffened when Gilbert wrapped his arms around him and rested his head against his back.  
"What's wrong, liebeling?" Gilbert asked.  
Matthew cried harder and twisted around in Gilbert's grasp so that his face was tucked over the albino's shoulder and his arms were wrapped around his waist. Sobs rattled out of his body and Gilbert held him closer, one hand rubbing soothing circles on his back.  
They stayed like that for a while. Holding each other, Matthew's soft, hiccup like breaths and sniffles the only things interrupting the silence. When eventually even the sniffles and hiccup dissipated, Matthew lifted his head off Gilbert's shoulder.  
"You ok, Birdie?" Gilbert asked, brushing Matthew's hair out of his face with a gentle sweep of his hand.  
The blonde nodded hesitantly, eyes red rimmed. "I don't know why I was crying so hard… I'm sorry, I think I wrecked your shirt," he apologized.

"The shirt's fine. But what about you? Are you ok?"

The Canadian sniffled again and looked away, emotions bubbling up again. "I think I'm ok." Looking up again at Gilbert he gave a tiny smile and whispered, "Thank you."

Gilbert's eyes widened and he pulled Matthew in for another hug. His birdie was too sweet. The albino didn't want to let him go. He wondered who this Matt person was and who they'd been to Matthew. Someone who'd been close to him obviously. Gilbert made a mental note to ask Feliciano about him, but for the moment, he wanted to make his birdie feel better. "What do you want to do today, Birdie?" he asked, pulling back from the hug.

Matthew blushed lightly. "Um, well I have to pick up my dog from a friend's house. I was actually out of the country for about a month. When we met, I'd just gotten home then had went to the bar," he explained, twirling a bit of his hair as he talked.

"Do you want company?"

"Sure," Matthew smiled.

The two got off the floor and went back to the kitchen to do the dishes from breakfast. 11am found them at the door ready to go pick up Matthew's dog. ("Kumaguti, or is it Kumakiju? It started with Kuma. I swear I love him, I just forget him name someti—every time.")

They took the subway, then a taxi, to Matthew's friend's house Ivan. Ivan lived with her husband Yao. They lived in the burbs with their kids.

Matthew knocked on the front door and a moment later they heard the scrap of dog paws against wood floors and the screaks of excited kids careening towards the front of the house. Muffled voices were heard from behind the door then a lock click and the door open.

"Oh~ Matvey! How was your trip?" Ivan smiled, a babe at her hip and a toddler hugging the fur of a large white fluff.

"It was good. I hope that Kuma wasn't too much trouble?" the blonde asked.

"Silly, Matvey. You're so sweet. Come in, come in," she ushered the two men in and closing the door behind them. "We have all Kuma's stuff in the living room, ready to go."

The small human that was stuck like a burr against, what Gilbert assumed now, on closer inspection, to be a small bear, started to cry. "Nooooooo," he cried, burying his head into the white fur.

It was at that moment an Asian man came out of the kitchen with an apron on and flour in his hair, an older kid followed behind him and Gilbert started to wonder how many children there were in this house. "Hi, Matthew," he said as he untangled the toddler from the bear.

"Hey, Yao," Matthew looked up and gave a little wave.

The kid who'd been last to appear looked about six and was bouncing manically around the room like a bouncy ball, grinning ear to ear and chocolate smeared on his face. Ivan and Matthew were still getting Kuma's things.

Gilbert smiled at the bouncing kid. "Hey," he said.

"Hi!" he exclaimed, and he was racing around again, off to the kitchen, followed by her dad and the toddler.

Gilbert chuckled and turned back to where Ivan and Matthew were chatting. Gilbert caught Matthew eye and the blonde tugged the albino over. "This is my friend, Gilbert. Gilbert, Ivan. Ivan, Gilbert."

"Halo," Gilbert smiled warmly. He thought the house felt homey and the kids were super cute.

"Hello, Gilbert," Ivan's returning smile was cold and seemed to translate pain. "I hope you treat Matvey right."

Yeah, there was definitely a threat there…

But before Gilbert could overanalyse it, the oldest (but still really tiny) kid was tugging at his sleeve and holding up half a chocolate chip cookie. "You," she said simply.

"Aw, thank you!" he grinned, taking the cookie.

The six year old smiled back a toothy grin and then she was off again.

Matthew and Ivan had gone over to where the bear was sitting. The bear made a really weird sound and Matthew patted it on the head with a big smile. "Gilbert, this is Kumafifu."

"Your… dog?"

"Yeah."

"That's a bear, Birdie."

Matthew cocked his head in examination of the fluffy white creature. "Nah, I remember getting him from the pound. They said he was like a mix."

Gilbert raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything.

Soon enough they were off. (Gilbert could feel Ivan's glare like lasers in the back of his head as they walked away and he couldn't help but hoping he'd never have to see her again… But Matthew seemed like her so he figured she couldn't be horrible.)

They had to walk and it was over an hour before they got to Matthew's apartment and Gilbert thought he'd probably walked far enough for the rest of his life. He was convinced that Kuma was a miniature polar bear and had almost driven himself crazy debating whether or not he should hold Matthew's hand while they were walking and it wasn't until the humming Canadian had twined their hands together like nobody's business had his heart stopped beating a million miles a minuet.

Matthew's apartment was dark when they got back and Kuma immediately sauntered into Matthew's bedroom for a nap. Gilbert laughed at the lazy bear.

"Not a bear," Matthew corrected with a smile, as he plopped himself on the couch, throwing an arm over his eyes.

Gilbert huffed disbelievingly and went to get drinks from the kitchen. "Mein got, he has orange juice," he whispered, pulling out the orange elixir out, then, "Do you want anything to drink, Birdie?"

"Mmm, water, thanks."

Gilbert got them both drinks and brought them to the couch, setting Matthew's on the coffee table. "Today has been fun," Gilbert said, sipping at his orange juice.

"Yea," Matthew whispered, head still against the back of the couch.

Gilbert smiled deciding maybe they should follow Kuma's example and take a nap, Matthew laughed when he voiced the idea and said they'd slept in too late. "But we were doing very physical activities the night before," Gilbert countered.

Matthew laughed lightly.

"Activities we could do right now?" the albino suggested.

Matthew laughed harder.

"Humph. What does that mean?" he asked, mock hurt.

Matthew continued to laugh, and someone knocked on the door.

"Busy place you've got, Birdie. Want me to get it?" Gilbert asked, already up.

"Yea," Matthew laughed, lounging on the couch.

Gilbert chuckled, walking backwards and blowing a kiss to the blonde. "I'll be back soon, mein liebling."

Matthew laughed as Gilbert opened the door. "Halo."

"Hello, is Matthew there?" a man asked. He had long blonde hair tied back and was wearing a red flannel and aviators.

"Yeah, Birdie, it's for you," Gilbert said over his shoulder.

Gilbert's lips pulled up in a little smile as Matthew made his was around the corner to the door.

Matthew stopped dead in his tracks, all the colour leaving his face and his eyes going wide.

"Matt."

 **Dududuuuuuu! Hehehehheh. Yep. What's a gonna happen?! Heheh. Ik Ivan is totally a girl name! That was fun to write.**

 **Ok, no joke last week I had Monday off from school because it was a holiday and them Tuesday was a snowday because it was snowing hella hard and then so was Wednesday because it was still snowing hella hard so I only had to go on Thursday and Friday and then this week I went on Monday and Tuesday, but then Tuesday night it snowed HELLA hard and it was a snow day again then last light it was freezing rain again and im sooooo happy XD**


	9. Chapter 9

s'up bros? here's ch 9

Gil's POV  
Was this the asshole who had my birdie in tears this morning?! Gilbert thought, sending a seething glare to the blonde man who hadn't dared cross the thresh-hold.  
Matthew was still standing stalk still, staring at Matt like he was ghost come to haunt him. "No," he shook softly and that was what made up Gilbert's mind.  
He slammed the door on 'Matt' and locked and bolted it. Then he was holding the other man against himself, hoping he hadn't made the sweet Canadian mad by closing the door on his guest. He supposed not when Matthew hugged him back like the world was ending and he was the thing he decided to hold onto.  
He pet Matthew's hair until the blonde let go and straightened. "Tell me that that wasn't real. Right? We walked too far and I'm really tired and I'm seeing things. Right?"  
Gilbert gave him a pained expression that served as a 'no'.  
"Maple…" he muttered, padding over to the door and peeking out the peephole. "Matt's gone," he sighed and ambled back over to the Prussian.  
The two men found themselves back on the couch, finishing their drinks. After a few minutes of silence charged by Gilbert's unsaid questions about the infamous man 'Matt', Kumajimarou came bounding out of the bedroom with a terrified howl and proceeded to jump onto Matthew's lap, Gilbird flapping after him and after a few dives at his white head, perching in Gilbert's silver locks.  
Matthew was trying to get the mound of white off of himself and Gilbert was trying not to laugh. The bear eventually let the Canadian move him off his lap and his head was resting on his legs, eyes closed and it looked like he was going to drift off once again.  
The albino laughed once more and looked up at Matthew. "Your bear is a scardy-cat," he the chuckled, finishing his orange juice he'd managed to not spill during the entire fiasco.  
"Humph," Matthew pretend pouted, but then shot a little smile at the ruby eyed man.  
Gilbert leaned against the other and put one hand around his shoulders and made to stroke the bear. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked hesitantly, worrying he'd overstepped his bounds and hoping that Matthew felt the connection he could.  
Matthew sighed and tilted his head to look at Gilbert's eyes, filled with concern and caring. "Yeah… but are you sure you want to hear it? It's kind of long and doesn't have a happy ending."  
"I'll listen to whatever you want to say," Gilbert promised, pecking Matthew on the nose.  
"That means a lot," Matthew blushed, taking the hand that wasn't wrapped around his shoulders and holding it between his two. "Well, I met Matt at University, I was getting a degree in English and was taking a course about fiction, and Matt was studying art and something about history. Our mutual friend Feliks set us up and then we started dating." A tear ran down the blonde's cheek as he talked. "Matt was so sweet. He was so shy at the start and his blushes were the cutest thing. He'd do the most thoughtful things and he'd tell me he loved me, and whenever I had a bad day he'd make me pancakes, and I did the same for him. We used to be able to sit in silence and listen to—he had a record player, and we'd listen to records and just watch it spin, and talk about nothing, but then everything and he understood me… and I loved him…" Matthew sniffled. "And he lied to me… Every time he said he loved me. Every pancake was a lie. Every kiss was a lie. Every second was a lie! He left me. With no warning, rhyme or reason. Just left! I waited for him to come home. And he never came. He had taken his things and left. He never loved me. He only lied…" he whipped a single tear off his cheek and looked at Gilbert. "And I'd been so sad. I didn't leave my bed for days, and when I finally did, all I did was work. This is the best I've been in a really long time."  
Gilbert smiled at the blonde. "I think you're the awesomest, Birdie. Matt was crazy to leave you."  
"I think you're the awesomest," Matthew smiled brightly at the albino and slapped gently at Kumajamirou, and got up. "You stay, I'll be right back," he ordered playfully and disappeared to his bedroom, returning a second later with his laptop. "I have to do work."  
"Oooh, a man with work ethic," Gilbert crooned. "I like it."  
Matthew blushed.  
"What's your work?"  
Matthew's blushed deepened. "I'm an author."  
Gilbert smiled like a lunatic. "That's so cool! What are you writing about?"  
"Um, it's a fiction…" Matthew started. He didn't know where to start, the world that he could only describe on paper. The character's emotions and personalities too complex to state in chitchat.  
"Tell me everything, I love stories," Gilbert says, swinging his legs over the foot of the couch and resting his head on Matthew's lap.  
Matthew ran a hand through Gilbert's hair with a lazy smile. He liked to tell stories. "So the main character's name's Marcie. She's an immortal, but every time…"  
Matthew spun yarns and stroked Gilbert's hair and Gilbert hung on every word that he said, awed into silence and loving every second that Matthew's voice told of faraway places and true love and insecurities and loss and the happiness you could even after.  
It was two in the morning, Matthew had drifted off midsentence, that Gilbert lifted him gently off the couch and brought him to his bed, took off his socks and pants and tucked him in next to the bear. When Kuma growled at him when he tried to get in too, he grumbled right back at him, but to avoid death by bear teeth, brought a blanket and pillow and made himself comfortable on the couch.  
It was crazy, he thought, he'd only known Matthew for a few days and more than half of them slept over.  
He'd think more on that tomorrow, he yawned and fell asleep.

Yay good ending  
soooo that's what happened w Matt and Mattie and I'm so sad I have to go t school tmr. PM me if anyone wants to rp the 100 or shadowhunters or htgawm or hetalia or anything lol


	10. Chapter 10

**SOrryyyyyy sorry sorry I didn't update for a while, but here's one! I'll try and get the next soon... Idk what's gonna happen...**

Matthew woke up feeling refreshed. His eyes felt bright and mind felt calm as he yawned and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. The sun streamed in through a crack in the bedroom curtains and dust bunnies fluttered in the path that the light cut through his room.

He rolled off the bed and made his way to the kitchen to get food. A quiet snoring interrupted him on his mission for caffeine and he almost face palmed. He'd forgotten Gilbert was over. A soft feeling bloomed in his chest and Matthew smiled. He wondered idly when and how he'd gotten to bed as he danced around the kitchen gathering flour and milk and eggs and vanilla and other various ingredients for pancakes. He remembered telling Gilbert about his book and Gilbert's curious, completely enthralled face. Matthew loved capturing people like that, he liked to weave stories that could pull emotion out of thin air and have it curl around your heart like a snake curls around a defenceless mouse. He liked to write stories so sweet they had as much sustenance as a stick of cotton candy, but lift hearts up like hot air balloons. He wanted to make people feel. He wanted people cry for joy and then pain and laughing at unfortunate turns of events that led to peace and love. Love so pure it could burn like fire and pain so fierce it was alexithymia. Those were his goals in telling stories.

Matthew's still sleepy mind thought little though, as he mixed his ingredients and fetched a frying pan. He fell into the familiar pattern of baking and was only knocked out of his reeve by Gilbert's low; "Keseseses. Guten morgen, Birdie," his voice ruff from sleep.

"Hey there, Gil," Matthew replied, sweeping the bowl of pancake batter off the table and spooning a generous amount onto the hot pan.

"Can I help with anything?" Gilbert murmured, making his way across the kitchen to wrap his arms around Matthew. "This smells good," he said into the skin of Matthew's neck.

"Yeah, I love pancakes too," Matthew nodded, trying to focus on the pancakes and not get caught up in Gilbert's breath fluttering across his neck.

"Nein, I was talking about you. You smell good. So good," the albino whispered, licking up his neck.

"Ah! No!" Matthew whacked him with the spatula. "Get forks and plates and maple syrup…going too make me burn the pancakes," he scolded.

Gilbert chuckled.

As soon as they were seated at the table and Gilbert had a glass of orange juice, a knock sounded at the front door. Matthew got up to get it and Gilbert followed, already a second cup of orange juice in hand. Matthew checked the peep hole, "Oh no…"

"What? Is it fucking Matt!" Gilbert asks, about ready to go out there and put another hole through that ass hole.

"Worse," Matthew sighed, opening the door.

"Mattie! My bro! My pancake-senses alerted me to pancakes!" Alfred F Jones burst through across the thresh hold and he flew into the kitchen. In mere seconds he was seated at the table with no less than five pancakes stacked on his plate and a little more than the Pacific Ocean's worth of maple syrup drowning them.

Gilbert stared at the other in awe. How did he know there was pancakes? How did he know exactly when they'd be ready? Gilbert had so many questions.

"We've talked about this, Al! Many times!" Matthew turned to the albino. "He planted camera around the kitchen and he has someone monitor and call when I make pancakes. He has it down to a math for exactly how long it takes for them to get made. Alfred, this is unacceptable."

"But Mattie, you make the best pancakes. And anyways," Alfred shrugged. "I could just say I took them out and then put more in and you'd never know."

"Oh my _God_ , Alfred!" Matthew sighed, he'd been through this conversation before.

"Spying is illegal," Gilbert informed the brothers.

"I know," Matthew exclaimed.

"But if it you're only doing it for pancakes?" Alfred questioned.

"It is illegal no matter what," Gilbert nodded.

"Really?" Alfred asked.

"Of course! I have told you this!" Matthew shouts.

Gilbert took Matthew's hand, trying to calm his fuming boyfriend. "Yes it is, Alfred."

"Interesting… I never thought of it like that," the twin blonde said, deep in thought, still eating pancakes. "I guess I'll take it—them out."

Matthew squeezed Gilbert's hand, very, very hard. "How many cameras are there in my kitchen," he growled, resembling very much his bear.

"Hmm, I dunno," Alfred managed between mouthfuls of maple syrupy cakes. "Less than 20… but more than 10…" he hummed. "Actually I think the batteries died on some of them. This is a good opportunity to replace those."

"Or, Al, maybe you should just take them out. Them being an invasion of privacy and what not?" Gilbert suggested.

"Right,"

Matthew gave his twin an incredulous look. "Fucking kidding me? Al, I'd been telling you for months!"

Alfred looked up from his pancakes. "Yes, well, Gil asked very nicely."

"That shouldn't effect whether or not you take bugs out of my house! Maybe you should get out of my house!" Matthew yelled.

A bang on the shared wall.

"My apartment," he corrected in more of an inside voice.

Gilbert smiled and took another drink of orange juice. Matthew's lips turned up at the corners and he gave the albino's hand a little squeeze. Gilbert inhaled his pancakes and Matthew laughed at both of them when they both leaned forward for seconds at the same time. The time past in comfortable silence, mouths busy with pancakes, until a knock on the door and Alfred almost chocked. "That's probably Arthur," and with that he was up and running to Matthew's room.

Matthew laughed and went to get the door, opening it just in time for Arthur to hear Al yell, "Don't tell Arty I'm here! We were supposed to go for brunch."

Arthur scowled. "Oh were you?"

"Arty?"

"Yes, love."

"Shit."

"Yes, love," Arthur agreed, shaking his head.

"How're you," Matthew asked, letting his brother in law in and closing the door.

"Well pretty good, except for being stood up for brunch today," he chuckled. "I thought that wasn't supposed to happen once you were dating someone."

Matthew patted the Brit on the shoulder and showed him to the table. "Want any pancakes?"

Arthur shook his head, "No, I ate breakfast at the dinner. Thanks though, Matthew. How are you?"

"Yeah, pretty good, Gil and I just got up. It's good to be home," Matthew made his way to his room to retrieve his brother. Which left Gilbert at the table with Arthur.

Arthur leaned across the table, a menacing look painting his face. "So, you and Matthew are dating now?"

"Um, we haven't really labeled it"—"Matthew is the sweetest, most innocent person I have ever meet, and if hurt him…" Arthur threatened, a sickly smile curling his lips as Matthew returned with Alfred. "Come on, Al," he stood, reaching out for his finance.

The twins gave each other a hug and then the couple were out the door, Alfred throwing one last wave at his brother before closing the door.

Matthew sat back down with Gilbert, smiling at the albino and cutting a piece off his pancake.

"Birdie," Gilbert started.

"Yeah, Gil?"

"I think that Arthur just threatened me…"

 **SO what do you guys want to happen? some prucan lovin or fluff or should Matt try and get lil baby lil cutie Matthew? I would adore suggestions!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

 **Hey, so I don't really know where this story is going and I've been saying that for a while so this is the last chapter. Thank you to everyone who's read it, I'm really happy with how this story turned out and I hope you all enjoyed the ride, haha. Ok, here we go, chapter 11**

Matthew and Gilbert sat basking in the orange sunlight, the gentle scent of Spring trailing through the air as the gentle sound of the oncoming evening enveloped them both. Matthew's head rested on Gilbert's lap, the albino's fingers gently carding through blonde locks.

"Birdie..." Gilbert whispered, kissing Matthew's forehead lovingly.

It had been three years since he had interrupted someone's failed flirting attempts for the beautiful Canadian and they had kissed and fallen in love. Alfred and Arthur had gotten married since, Matthew had almost finished his book but already had a publishing company itching to release it, and Gilbert had 'fought crime and shot fear into the hearts of criminals all over the city' as Matthew had so charmingly put it once. Some of the happiest years of Gilbert's life.

"Yes, Gil?" Matthew smiled, looking up at the ruby eyed man with adoration crinkling the corners of his eyes.

"Let's get married." Gilbert proposed.

Matthew's words caught in his throat. "W-What?"

"Well, like, only if you want to," As Gilbert backpedaled he pulled out a velvet box out of his pocket. "I mean, I have a ring…"

Matthew sat up, his eyes wide in delight. "Gilbert!"

"No, no that's ok! If you don't want to, we don't have to!" Gilbert apologized, completely misreading Matthew's shock.

The pounced on him, kissing his face and hugging him tightly. "Of course I want to marry you! Oh my god! Ich liben dich, Gil!" Matthew proclaimed. "Stupid, of course I'll marry you."

Gilbert looked relieved. "Oh, okay, that's good."

Matthew laughed, taking Gilbert's face in his hands and kissing his lips, softly, sensually, lovingly. "Did you seriously doubt I wouldn't say yes?"

Gilbert chuckled, cheeks reddening. "Well, you got up really fast I didn't know if I'd just made a really, really bad mistake. But," he shrugged, "since you said yes then it's the smartest thing I've ever done."

Now it was Matthew's turn to blush he pressed his face into the crook of Gilbert's neck.

"Hey, wanna see your ring?"

"Mhm," he hummed into Gilbert's neck.

Gilbert popped open the velvet box to reveal the most beautiful ring Matthew had ever seen. "Oh… oh my god, Gilbert, how much was this?" Matthew demanded, holding the box like it was a baby bird.

"Doesn't matter," Gilbert said, kissing Matthew on the nose. "I love you so much and this was the ring that I thought would convey it…"

"Gilbert," Matthew whispered again, watching as Gilbert took the ring out of the box and slid it onto his left ring finger. Matthew had never been all that into jewelry, but this was… this was something else. It had violet stones in it that shone the same colour as his eyes and a diamond nestled in the center. The ring itself was made out of silver, smooth as anything and seemed to fit his finger perfectly. "Oh Gil," he whispered again, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes.

"Don't cry birdie," Gilbert kissed the tears away, holding his hands, petting the back of them.

"I'm just so happy…" Matthew sobbed, gasping breaths shaking his body, he kissed Gilbert.

It was wet and messy and perfect. It was full of emotion and full of tender touches. Matthew held Gilbert and Gilbert held Matthew until they had to stop kissing each other so as to catch their breath. Matthew wiped his eyes and smiled at Gilbert like he was the sky and Gilbert looked at Matthew like he was everything in the world.

"Now," Gilbert said, pulling Matthew's head back into his lap just like they had been sitting before. "Just as an FYI, you have to get me an even better ring because I asked you and you got yours first so it's only fair because I have to wait longer."

Matthew laughed, kissing the albino again, despite his cluelessness as to what humor was.

"I'll get you a ring made of sticks," he joked, settling back and closing his eyes.

"Mm, that sounds like the best ring ever," Gilbert teased, tucking a strand of Matthew's behind his ear.

They talked for hours more, as the sun finally tucked itself behind the Earth and lightning bugs buzzed about, and they talked for years more, they had children and talked to them and to each other, they fell more and more in love with each other as time passed. They talked as time slid by, everything in motion everything changing, their love ever growing.

When finally time had to stop going and Matthew's hair was whiter than Gilbert's and Gilbert's heart could keep going and they couldn't talk to each other, their love didn't stop.

Their love lived on in the air, in the earth, in their children and in everyone they'd met. Their love lived on…

 ** **Tada I hope you liked, not too bad an ending? Thank you so much to Ozalzillao for betaing! You're the best!****


End file.
